Date A Prince (English version)
by Kyubi1
Summary: Spirits, beings with amazing powers that with their appearance cause great destruction, the members of the AST are in charge of killing these beings in order to save the world, but there is another way to stop them: make them fall in love! And only Shiori, with the help of his little brother and Ratatoskr, can do it, will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! I am Kyubi1 and once again I bring a new fic for you, this is not something revolutionary, but I think it will be interesting. **

**I also want to clarify that I'm practicing my English, I'm still learning, so excuse me for the mistakes.**

* * *

**Date A Prince**

**Part 1: The promise**

"Ahhhgg..."

Complaints were inevitable, it seems that at the close of spring break, the welcome gift to a new school year was a morning nuisance, nothing perfect to start the day.

She knew where this pain came from, its causes and consequences, she knew them by heart and had experienced them several times, constantly.

"It's already seven past five..." said the grumpy girl as she looked at the time on her digital clock.

At least the pain in her belly had been better than her alarm, and much more annoying of course.

She sat in bed, but in doing so, she had a wet feeling in her butt and part of her legs, her thin fingers trembled and her mouth remained open, the shame of having pissed on the bed suddenly assaulted her, although that was not the reason.

"No... No... No... No... No, no, no..." she whispered as she lowered her head slightly and removed the sheets outside, that's when she saw her blue blanket with blood stains and her white stained panties. "Kyaaaaaa!"

Even the neighbors heard that scream, but not as loudly as the people who lived in that house.

How could she not see this coming? She had not been cautious enough to fall asleep with the special towels for this especially painful, shameful moment.

_"Damn, I spent so much time thinking about dinner and waking up early today to make breakfast, I didn't remember to put them on, it feels so dirty in more than one way, if Iori sees it... Iori!"_

It was with that name that her brain clicked and rose like lightning from the bed, her long blue hair waved a little, she removed her bed cover with violence, she made it a ball and threw it under the bed, just as she covered the bed with the sheets as quickly as possible, she already heard fast footsteps going up the stairs, just as her despair increased.

The girl took off her bloodstained white panties with speed, drowned out a scream from the sudden movements when her body was so delicate, but she didn't want to draw more attention with her little brother approaching, surely for her safety, after all he was a little angel of God.

"Geez, geez!" said the girl when she saw the bed, the floor, and somewhere else where she could leave her bloody panties, but she couldn't think of a place, so when she heard the door ajar, she hid them behind her. "Ah, Iori!"

"Are you all right, Onee-chan?" He asked as he looked everywhere. "Was it an insect or something? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine... I think..." She whispered with some difficulty because her belly was starting to hurt, she clenched her fists and forced a smile.

Iori was looking at her older sister with his pink eyes suspiciously, she was sweating from the forehead, with her hands behind her and in somewhat scandalous pajamas, as she was showing quite a bit of her thin legs; a bit provocative, really, after all, it was a boy.

_"I don't remember her pajamas being that short"._ He scratched his short red hair, quite confused.

Of course not, her pajamas also had shorts, but she had taken them off to take off the panties she was jealously hiding behind her back.

Her crotch was enjoying the fresh, uncovered air.

"Why did you scream?"

"N-Nothing really... I just thought it was... Late, yes, that..." she said with some difficulty and began to laugh nervously. "But I'm just in time to make breakfast and I will once I take a bath, so if you can leave me alone to undress..."

"Yes, I understand, but you shouldn't scream for no reason, I think something bad had happened to you."

"Iori..."

He sounded worried, his gaze turned to her feet out of sheer shame; evading the area that aroused great interest in the female sex, even if they had no blood ties when she was adopted, she was his older sister, and he loved her.

When she noticed with her amber eyes the crystallines of her little brother, the pain of her belly moved to her chest, so she threw the panties without seeing, backwards, and approached him to surround him with her arms.

"Oh, Iori, don't get like that, I'm fine and I'll be fine." She caressed his head gently, feeling the warmth of her body, he blushed much more. "I'll make you a delicious breakfast that will make you forget about this too, don't worry."

She separated a little bit, took him by the shoulders and bent down to face each other, he was smiling a little and his eyes were better.

"We're in this together, nothing will happen to us, okay?" She shook his head and body gently.

"Yes, Onee-chan!" He definitely smiled, she smiled warmly and hugged him again.

As she separated, her little brother left the room and she was able to kneel on the floor when the door closed, she grabbed her stomach, her belly felt bloated, as if there was something stuck in there, and not only that, it seemed to be alive and with every intention of hurting her inside.

It was colics and a curse imposed on girls from adolescence to a little over sixty, and that if you were unlucky.

However, she couldn't be weak in front of her little brother, even if he wanted to show his manhood by protecting her, the truth is that he was very sensitive and smaller than her.

It would only worry him, he had not stopped being a crying child as when they were younger and for all the nice things that Iori did for her, it was impossible not to try to protect him and take the role of older sister in her maximum expression.

In addition, they were now alone because their parents had gone on a business trip, and when this was the case, Shiori took the reins of the home as if it were her mother, yet another reason for her not to cause any problems for Iori.

In fact, she had to solve whatever problems there were, and she had to take care of everything, even if no one asked her to.

Even with pain, she went to the bathroom with what she had stained with her blood to throw it into the washing machine, all this without being seen, also took what was necessary to bathe.

The pains continued, it was unpleasant that not even taking a bath could relax, she would have to change, make a good breakfast for both, then go to school, listen to the boring welcoming ceremony...

All those things sounded so problematic right now, even if she was completely fine, she could handle all that without problems and without complaints.

_"I don't want to do anything"._ She immersed herself in the bathtub and after drowning out a scream, the water began to turn red. "Perfect".

Someone should be dead. It wasn't a prayer, it was an inner desire, she could almost feel her heart filled with hatred for her condition.

Good. Once she was ready and in the kitchen, in better mental conditions, things were fine.

She was grateful that Iori was nothing rebellious, despite being 14 and starting puberty, so he patiently waited for breakfast, already dressed in his dark school uniform, watching television in the living room.

"It's really so early that there's nothing interesting to see..." commented Iori as he passed the channels with a bored face, until he left it on a news channel, because he saw massive destruction. "Oh, it looks like a space earthquake happened near here".

"Ah, that again?" asked Shiori unimportantly.

This "natural" event seemed to be treated as if it were a rain.

But it really had no comparison, it was a large scale explosion that happened randomly and destroyed everything in the impact zone.

There was one of biblical proportions 30 years ago, it was the first of its kind and it was devastating, as well as several atomic bombs.

It happened in the center of the continent of Eurasia and more than 150 million people lost their lives in the blink of an eye.

Now it happened in a random way and it were not brutal like that, it also had measures and shelters for when one of these was detected, and contrary to earthquakes, it could be discovered before it happened, with an advantage of a few minutes.

So people could be saved, but not the infrastructure, but the technology, the government and other organizations had worried about this, so raising a house or a building again was not as complicated as it was years ago.

"It seems that they happen more often around here, that was strangely close, I hope one doesn't come by here or we'll be homeless and without anything..." said the blue-haired girl with pessimism suddenly, she hated her menstruation, but more hated the mood swings it caused her. "Hey, Iori, do you think we'll be all right? I don't remember if the house is insured or anything..."

"Maybe it's a little early..." he said quietly and took a palette out of his pocket, took off the wrapper and put it in his mouth. "Mmm".

"What did you say?"

"I don't know, Onee-chan, but I don't see it probable. Are you okay?" he spoke with a strange voice as he had the palette in his mouth, Shiori noticed, so she went to the couch, leaving breakfast in the middle.

"Iori, why are you eating candy?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Onee-chan, why are you like this? I always eat sweets before I eat, Okaa-san leaves me, you're too weird and when I went to your room, you didn't have your pajamas on completely, right?"

"Ah! That's..." she said embarrassed with red cheeks, remembering the terrible morning and the bloodbath just after. "That's... That's not..."

"Onee-chan, are you... In your days?" he asked with a mocking little smile.

"Give me that damn palette!" she shouted with a red face and eyes injected with fire as she chased him around the room. "You won't eat that until I'm gone! What the hell's going to happen to your teeth, sugar addict?!"

"You sound worse than Okaa-san!" he shouted as he hurriedly escaped from her. "And you wet the bed!"

"Shut your mouth, that's private!"

After chasing him for a while, Iori escaped from her arms as he skipped the couch, but Shiori hit her belly with the couch because she couldn't stop, she gave out a choked scream and was left on the floor.

"Onee-chan?!" he asked in alarm from the other side.

"I'm-I'm fine..."

"Sorry." He approached to help her get up. "It's been a while since you chased me like this... Does it hurt?"

"Yes, but not as much as before..."

"Today you shouldn't do anything then, how about we go to the nearby restaurant where they give that luxury dish?" he asked with a smile. "It's the opening ceremony, so we'll leave early, it's a good idea, isn't it? We have to go, Onee-chan! And that's also how you rest, it's like killing two birds with one stone, isn't it?"

"I think you're right, Iori."

"Really?" he asked, looking forward to it, didn't expect it to give way so easily. "I mean; I always have good ideas! So, are we going?"

"Yes, of course..." she said in some pain and stroked his head gently. "Just because it's a special day."

"That's great!" He raised his arms happily. "We have to go, no matter what happens, even if there are terrorists, fires or space earthquakes, nothing is going to stop us!"

_"But you'd be scared to see a thief"._ She thought with a bitter smile, but nodded.

"Of course, Iori. But first let's have breakfast," she said as she got up and walked with his little brother to the dining room.

"Could I have dessert too? The ice cream looked delicious the last time, I'll even settle for a flan".

"We're not even there to tidy up, Iori" replied amusingly, while he raised his head a little to see her face with emotion.

"May I? May I?!"

"Oh, well, on one condition". She took his farthest shoulder with her hand to give her a half hug. "Support me while I'm on my period, your Onee-chan needs attention from a small, kind and strong boy like you".

"You just want me to give you a massage..." he replied a little annoyed, she smiled with disappointment.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Something special doesn't have to be conditioned".

"Of course I do, and I always have something special that kids don't have: colic!"

"It's not special if it happens to you every month, hmp!"

"Forget the special, it's a curse!" said something dramatic once they sat down to eat breakfast. "You have to help me ease the pain, and a good massage would do it, on my shoulders, ah and my back, if possible, also my arms, okay?"

"Just the shoulders..."

"Ah..." She bowed her head, he saw her so sad, he shook his head like a dog.

"All right! Just leave it to me..."

"I love you, little brother!"

It seems the day was brightening for Shiori and Iori Itsuka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Date A Prince**

**Part 2: The school life**

When she arrived at Raizen High School, she had already left her little brother in high school and said goodbye to him just like any other school day, not without remembering the promise that today they would celebrate eating a deluxe dish at Denny's, after all this, she still arrived in her classroom on time.

She didn't see any familiar faces going in there, but many of her classmates were in small groups of friends, while some were alone and looking at nothing or wasting time on their cell phones.

_"I don't think I came so early, but I really hope there's someone I know, or it'll be very boring"._ She thought at the end of her quick glance at the students to see the blackboard, where the students' names and seat numbers were. _"Well, being alone means silence and concentration, I guess that's okay..."_

"Itsuka Shiori" said a quiet, unrecognizable voice behind her.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned curiously at the mysterious voice. "Ah..."

A boy was in front of her and she had to raise her head a little to see his expressionless and serene face, like that of a robot or a doll. He was slender and from the boys' clothes, she really had no idea what his body was like, but with his face he was already quite impressive.

His hair was white and short, combed all the way back so that his forehead was completely exposed. His eyes were like two pure sapphires staring at her, his skin white and undamaged.

Maybe it was a doll.

Someone so good looking was talking to her, that should be a good thing, maybe this guy found her attractive or friendly, or maybe he just wanted someone to talk to. However, he knew her name, but she didn't know his.

Did he know her before and never see him? Maybe he would be of another class or of the same class; something unlikely, because she would remember it.

Anyway, she could not remain silent any longer.

"Hello, good morning". She smiled friendly towards the boy, it was the first day, making a good impression always came in handy.

"Good morning, Itsuka Shiori" answered quite formally.

"You don't have to say my full name".

"Hm... So... 'Shiori' is okay?" he asked and blinked a couple of times.

"Eh... I suppose so, ah..."

The boy opened his eyes and mouth a little more for a certain moment, it seems that it was a surprise reaction, but she was not so sure.

Shiori hesitated because she wanted to say his name, but since he knew him, she thought it would be rude to ask his name, as the boy was not thinking of using honorifics; something quite brave.

"I didn't know we were in the same class... I didn't see you..."

"I understand. It's the first time..." he whispered, but Shiori listened.

"First time?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you remember me, Shiori. See you," he said a little quickly and walked away from Shiori without waiting for an answer, he went to sit somewhere by the window.

"I don't remember you, I guess I'll ask later".

She couldn't think much longer, as a sudden blow was heard and her buttocks were shaken, as well as her blue school skirt wrinkled a bit.

"Kyaaa!" The girl's cheeks were painted carmine, as she listened to the drowned laughter of a girl behind her, so she turned with a frown. "Who did it?! Ah, you!"

"That's right, me!" she said happily, folding her arms with a smile, enhancing her breasts a little. "Good morning, Shiori, friend."

"What kind of greeting was that?" Shiori rubbed her ass looking at her with disdain.

Tonomachi Hiroko, the same age as Shiori and taller than her by five centimeters, in addition to the measures of her chest equal was above, was her best friend.

Her hair was black and barely reached her shoulders, besides being completely smooth, her eyes were dark greys, hardly noticeable, except in the sun.

"That's how you greet naughty girls like you."

"Naughty? You are no one to speak, Hiroko..." she said with some annoyance and disappointment.

"Well, maybe, but I'm not the one who wants to catch the most serious and handsome boy in school, am I? He usually ignores women, so much so that some are afraid to even talk to him, how did you manage to have a conversation with Tobiichi-san?" she asked quite impressed, but Shiori was more impressed. "You know, if this goes on, the girls are going to start chasing you, and I don't want to be there if that happens..."

"What are you talking about? Oh, wait."

Shiori took her friend by the hand and went outside the classroom to talk comfortably, her friend was carried away with a funny smile.

"What's this about the handsomest boy in school that everyone is afraid of?"

"I'm not saying it's scary, it's just his aura of seriousness, like he's inside an ice castle, you know? It's too much pressure for a normal girl, maybe it's that you're different, Shiori" she explained with a small smile while she shook her head.

"He approached me, I didn't even know who he was".

"How wouldn't you know?" she asked a little hysterically. "You saw his face up close, face to face! It's not a face to forget, except with those eyes, how can you forget Tobiichi Origami? He's the best student in this school, his grades are the best, and that includes sports."

"Really?" she asked very impressed. "It sounds almost perfect."

"Do you forget he's handsome and a lot of girls would even want to talk to him like you did?"

"Ah... Well, he came up to me, I had no idea it was Tobiichi, but he did know who I was. In fact, I thought of asking his name, haha... Ah..." she confessed guiltily, Hiroko could only sigh disappointed.

"Really?" she asked as she grabbed her shoulders, frightening the blue-haired girl a little. "It's awesome! Shiori, are you finally going to get a boyfriend? No, but that would mean that they would take you away from me... W-Well, if it's Origami-san I think it's okay."

"It was a normal conversation! I'm not in love, or anything like that," she said quickly, but she blushed a little at the thought of the boy. "Jesus... You're crazy."

"Not as much as you, Itsuka."

After that phrase, the doorbell rang to end the wait for the class, that's when Shiori discovered two things. The first is that she would be far from Hiroko, that was good, because she used to talk a lot and do little, it was a great distraction less.

And she really thought that she should find herself a boyfriend, not the other way around.

The second thing is that her seat was right next to Tobiichi Origami's, although she had been told wonders about the boy, she didn't feel so safe next to him, precisely because he knew the female sex and didn't really want to attract attention.

We must add a third thing, the tutor teacher would be Okamine Tamae, someone nicknamed Tama-chan for most of the classroom, that was good news for everyone and the teacher came with an authentic happiness and renewed energies for this first day.

Shiori didn't notice right away, but the girls sitting up to the front did, and they quickly asked about the origin of that engagement ring.

The class had to be postponed, the teacher told a lot about her wedding and boasted how happy she was, with respect, of course. Thanks to this, they missed several minutes of class, so after three hours, she hadn't felt so heavy to be the first day.

"Another school year together, Shiori, I think it's fate that wants us together," Hiroko said as she approached the seat of her friend, who was organizing her things in the backpack.

When she finally turned around with her backpack in hand, a flash left her blind for a few seconds, just as her smile disappeared.

"Well, a photo for today's souvenir."

"You can even turn off the flash, Hiroko..." She said a little annoyed and rubbed one eye with her only available hand.

"Shall we eat? After all, it's the end of the day, we don't have anything to do around here."

"Sorry, I have plans at Denny's."

"With Origami-san?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Of course not," she replied sharply, frowning slightly. "It's only with Iori."

"Oh, Iori-chan, I haven't seen him in a long time, can I go too?" she asked a little excited. "That cute boy, sometimes makes me want to have a boy like that in my life, but everyone in school, except some, are insensitive and wild, I guess my prince is still far away".

_"Yes, you definitely need a partner, and I'm not saying it, you are!"_

"Ah... Yes, maybe, but they're not all bad."

"Do you think you could give me your little brother? You see the bright side, so he'll be with a reliable girl like me, I just hope he doesn't mind that I'm a few years older," she explained her big idea with a smile, but only won the disapproval of the older sister.

"I think you'd better not come."

"It was just a joke, quiet. Wait... Do you think I'm not a good choice or why do you reject me like that?"

"I'd rather not answer."

The words were hurtful for Hiroko, who dropped her shoulders and her body watered down, Shiori then began to walk outside the room, where the tall girl followed.

"Shiori."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you worried that your little brother is already at that age?"

"That age?" she asked as she stopped in the hallway to look at her.

"Yes, that age when kids have crazy hormones and look like wild animals, although I admit that your little brother is very cute and possibly happens in a different way".

"Iori is not like that, he is the prettiest little brother in the world". She made a big smile of pride and satisfaction. "I don't know what you're talking about, but no matter what happens, I'll be there to support him, too... Since our parents aren't there, I have to take care of him, he's in my charge. I think you would understand better if you had a younger brother or sister".

"And that's why I want to borrow Iori-chan."

"That will never happen," she replied sharply.

"But he's at the age when girls are attractive to him, maybe even you are to him, haven't you thought about it?"

"He's my little brother, how am I going to think about that?"

"I don't know, but maybe he thinks about it..."

Shiori stopped walking at that moment and thought about it. It's true, he was her little brother, but he was a growing boy, although she always saw him as a child to take care of and love, she must have known that it is impossible for a human being to be a child forever.

Maybe he's interested in the female body right now, how could she intervene in that in a good way? Maybe, secretly and shamefully, he is thinking about his body these days or in the future, if it hadn't already happened.

"It can't be!"

Just after that, an alarm was heard all over the place, with that volume, for sure around the school and beyond.

This was nothing new, because of the space earthquakes, an alarm system had been designed so that citizens could go to the shelters and be safe.

In Raizen there was one of these just below the school, so there was no reason to lose the calm, so all the students were guided by their tutor teacher in an orderly manner to the safe place, however, she was quite nervous.

However, a boy ran in the opposite direction, Shiori saw him run, just like Hiroko, both had to admit that he was quite fast, just as he didn't understand where he was going.

"Origami-san, that's not it!" shouted Shiori.

"I'm fine," he replied aloud as he walked away from everyone.

_"Maybe he forgot something important in the classroom_". She thought quickly and together with her friend, they caught up with the others, while Tama-chan tried to organize everyone into rows. "_I hope he's all right."_

Shiori looked in her backpack for her cell phone, when she found it, she used an application to track her little brother's cell phone, when she located it on the map, it was right in front of the family restaurant, where they had promised to see each other, even if there was a space earthquake.

_"What?! Iori, what the hell are you doing there?!"_ She didn't want to believe it, but there was the test, closed the cell phone and ran away.

"Where are you going, Shiori?!"

"I forgot something, I'll be back!" she shouted her answer, without turning around.

Shiori separated from the group to run as fast as her legs gave her, she couldn't believe that her brother was stupid enough to be there, in danger like this.

She didn't even bother to take her shoes out of the locker, she kept running with the school to get out of it with her heart beating a thousand times and breathing through her mouth.

The people had evacuated, regardless of their cars, the shopping, whatever they were doing, it seemed like an abandoned city, only in perfect condition, and that scared her for a few moments, to see the image of abandonment by a force majeure without control was quite a bit of pressure.

Real pressure.

"_No way!"_ Shiori pulled out her cell phone again to see if Iori was still in the same position, and to her goddamn luck, there it was. _"Damn it, I swear after this I'll lock you in your room, Iori!"_

Shiori ran with all her strength, she even left her backpack lying down, she only saved her cell phone, her skirt waved wildly at every combined movement of her legs.

She ran and ran to get to the restaurant, not that she was an athlete or someone adept at racing, but she didn't feel tired, an anxiety and adrenaline were consuming her right now.

And she was giving everything of herself, until she noticed something strange.

Something in the sky... No, rather some humanoid figures were flying high up, seeing that with her amber eyes stole her attention and her decreasing speed, so she was saved from an explosion of light that took place a few meters in front of her.

She was sent to roll on the floor until she stained her clothes, shaved her legs and knees because of a wave of air pressure.

"Ah... Ugh... What was that?" she asked to herself as she raised her head, to see that ahead there was nothing of what was before.

As if a meteor had impacted and eaten everything in the impact zone.

"Ah... Ah..." Shiori rose to her feet with slight difficulty, saw that her legs were scraped and with some blood, in fact, it burned her. "Iori!"

She took her cell phone that was lying around and the screen was all cracked, but she didn't give it any importance, she only advanced to have a broad view of the destruction, and something else.

Someone else.

In the middle of the great crater, in a kind of throne, someone was standing there with one hand on top of it, it was ten centimeters higher than her, he was wearing an armor that combined the colors purple and gold, and he had a layer of material that she had no idea was, seemed transparent, thin and soft, reaching down to her knees.

She had no idea who he was, but seeing how he drew a large, wide sword from the throne, went back and fell, so she could see how a beam of light passed in front of her eyes and deprived her of the vision of the blue sky for a single second.

That's why she didn't realize how everything behind her was cut in half.

But she did realize that there was no escape when she sat on the floor, where that boy was in front of her.

"Ah..."

She raised her face to see the boy in front of her, his gaze seemed annoying and also empty, his eyes were of a bright indigo color, just as his hair was of a very dark purple tone.

If it was a normal situation and he wasn't pointing his sword at her right now, she would have to admit that she was with an exotically handsome boy, he almost seemed to be from another world.

However, he also seemed to be her age.

"Ah... Quiet..." she whispered quietly, she didn't even have the strength to speak.

"What are you going to do?" he asked with a frown and Shiori had to retreat a bit.

"That's what I should be asking..." she said a little louder.

"What?" he asked a little annoyed and pointed his sword at her again, with only that movement, a gust of air made her roll again and stained her clothes more, besides her skirt rose. "Don't speak softly! You're trying to deceive me! Isn't that right?"

"It wasn't that, beast!" she shouted as she stood up, he lowered his sword, and then she realized the situation, but she couldn't help it, as she was under a lot of stress and in the rule.

"Beast?" he still asked seriously, but a little confused. "So you can talk. Now, why are you here?!"

"Sorry!" she said quickly and shook her head. "I didn't want to yell at you like that! I have... I have... Hormonal problems!"

"Hormonal problems?" he asked more confusedly, but he was still serious. "Aren't you coming to kill me?"

"What? No... I don't even know who you are, what's your name?"

"I don't have that..." he replied a little sad and buried his sword in the ground, causing the floor to shake a little, causing a small earthquake.

"Waaah..." Shiori fell to her knees this time, the wounds on her legs worsened slightly and it hurt.

"If you don't want to kill me, what do you want?" he asked seriously as she stared at him, she then stood, it seems she would not die if she was kind.

What a school day, this looked more like a life in the jungle.

"Eh... Well, my name is Shiori Itsuka and because of your question, I don't know... I was just passing by, I didn't want to mess with you, if I'm bothering you".

"Were you passing by?"

"Eh... It's an expression," she replied a little nervously.

"An expression?" he asked more confused.

"Yes, it's like when you say: 'this heat is going to kill me', it means it's very hot, but it doesn't mean you're going to die. Do you understand...?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Oh," he said with her eyes wide open and with some emotion, he dug out her sword to approach her. "I understand, that's what an expression is... And what else?"

"Well, I don't know... Who are you?"

When asked, the little happiness he had obtained vanished, the boy bowed his head a little and sadness flooded his eyes.

"I don't know..."

Shiori, seeing him so depressed, forgot her initial purpose, which led her to start this whole race to this place. She bowed her head much more than he did, only to see his body movement to realize that this hurt him, much more than her wounds on her legs.

"I'm sorry..." she said sadly.

Maybe this being was lost in this place, in this world, maybe he was also looking for something, like her, who was looking for her idiot brother who kept every word of his promise, even in the middle of danger.

From her present field of vision, she could see from his waist down, so she reached for one of his hands covered in purple armor with her, he was impressed by that and even a little frightened, yet her look reassured him.

"Everything will be fine, even if you don't understand anything". She took his hand among her own and smiled kindly. "You'll be fine".

"You..."

However, several missiles were fired at the boy and exploded just before they even touched him, an invisible barrier protected him, Shiori separated from him quickly out of fear, but the young man frowned and looked up rather annoyed.

"You are different from them... Right now... Why can't they leave me alone?!" he shouted at them, as he pointed his sword at them. "You... You're very annoying!"

Shiori also looked at those people covered in combat armor, plus he had propellers to fly and several weapons to fire. But that was not all, she recognized one of them.

Yes, she couldn't forget that face.

Tobiichi Origami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Date A Prince**

**Part 3: Girl's charm**

The explosive projectiles were fired by these men covered in almost full-body metal armor, were a special combat unit unlike anything seen before by Shiori, and were not as ostentatious as those seen in a science fiction film either.

The dark-haired boy, however, did not seem to be deterred, in fact, he was annoyed that he had been interrupted, so with his sword in hand, he destroyed all the projectiles before they reached him.

Shiori could not keep his mouth shut for a full minute as the boy in armor could not be stopped by anyone; they came at him to attack with lightsabers, but the difference in strength was substantial so that they were easily defeated with slight cuts or kicks.

The girl could not understand anything that was happening in front of her Amber eyes, this was worthy of an action movie, but clearly there were no cameras and her classmate, Tobiichi Origami, was there, skillfully facing this lonely boy she had found.

The combat was taking place some eight meters away from her, both of whom were so fast that he could not see most of their attacks, as well as how useless the projectiles and laser shots were against the boy, even if he was a bit smaller than Origami, this only made his omnipotence more apparent as he received all that with only one hand.

As the smoke cleared, Origami was stunned and angry that his enemy was still standing as if nothing had happened, but this time his gaze was one of annoyance.

"I was having a good time... Why do they want to kill me? I don't understand them!" He pointed with his sword and frowned.

"It's because you're a spirit, you and your whole race deserve an endless stay in hell!"

_"Spirit? What are you talking about, Origami? Rather, what does Origami do?!"_

Origami left its thrusters behind to take a high jump and come down at full speed, thus increasing the force of its attack.

"I don't know that place and I don't want to go there either!"

Both attacks collided with great force, causing an earthquake that shook Shiori's legs, and a powerful air wave expanded in all directions, shooting the girl out at high speed, and causing destruction all over the place.

After a severe headache from the impact of her skull against the wall, blood came out of her head, staining her blue hair and clothing, and she lost consciousness.

Once she awoke, she found herself with the pale, finished face of a young man with tired blue eyes and long, grayish hair up to his shoulders and scrambled, without care. He also had a pair of glasses on and a white robe, underneath formal clothes of brown and black colours.

"Ahh!" Shiori quickly stood up and walked away from the man. "Who are you?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but there's no need to be alarmed, I was just confirming that you were all right," replied the man in a tired, slightly low voice, and he put his hands inside the bags of his robe. "I am Murasame Rinne, you are aboard the Fraxinus, in the medical room."

"Oh..." She looked around then and it really looked like a hospital room, although the metal walls looked different. "Are you a doctor?"

"No, I'm the analytical officer of this place, I just gave you a basic treatment, maybe you want an aspirin, you hit your head hard, can you remember what happened?" he asked as he stared at her, she went to tempt her head, but found nothing but dried blood.

"I... I was in the middle of a fight, there was an explosion and then everything went dark... Wait... Iori!" she said desperately remembering why she ended up in the fight in the first place, so she left the bed immediately. "He's my little brother, I have to find him! He was in front of the family restaurant, I need to go there!"

"It's okay, he's fine. I know you have a lot of questions, but I'm bad at these things, we'd better go see the commander."

"Commander? W-What? And where's my little brother?"

"That's why we have to go see the commander, come on, follow me or you might get lost."

With some mistrust, Shiori followed the analyst to meet with the commander. The corridors of the Fraxinus were all gray and metallic, giving the impression that he was inside a very advanced facility or in a ship, which was a reality.

When they reached the exact place, the doors opened by themselves, where a woman with straight, shoulder-length blond hair greeted them with a friendly smile, her eyes were a dark ochre tone, her skin was white and her uniform looked somewhat military, even with white gloves, her breasts were all those of a grown woman and she was really pretty.

"Welcome, I am the vice-commander of this ship, Kannazuki Mei, I hope we get along," she said in a somewhat serious but friendly voice.

"Oh... likewise, Mei-san, my name is Shiori Itsuka."

"Commander, they've finally arrived," the woman said as she turned to her right and stood her ground, and that's when the girl saw her little brother there.

"Iori!"

"Hmp, I welcome you to Ratatoskr" he said with a confident voice and a smile, while he had her paddle in his mouth, but all that fell apart when his sister caught him in her arms. "Huh?"

"Iori! I was so worried about you! Stupid! If something were to happen to you, I... I! Iori!"

His sister hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek several times, causing the boy's body to change color to red, just as he was about to lose all control.

"Don't ever do that again, you fool, or I swear I'll lock you in your room, you'll never get out again!"

At the sight of his subordinates the little commander pulled himself together again and pushed his sister away quickly with a gentle shove and tucked in her clothes.

"Damn it, calm down, Shiori, you're dirtying my vest," he said slightly annoyed, but his blushing was still present.

"Huh? Shiori?" she asked in a broken voice, he never called her that. "But I'm your big sister..."

"And I'm the commander of this ship, Shiori, so you'd better have some respect for me, then you can rub my shoulders to make me forget this fault."

"Ah! Can I do it, commander?" Mei asked in a more excited and even childish voice, but received a cool look from her superior.

"No, you are just a nuisance."

"Ah, commander!" The woman grabbed her cheeks with a blush, and Shiori was startled. "How intense..."

"Anyway, you've met a spirit," he said as he sat in his chair and operated the screen in front of him to show the boy in purple armor from a few moments ago. "That's what we call these beings that appear and cause space earthquakes. And I see that you also met with the AST, they only want to kill the spirits, and in the middle of that fight to the death, there was you... I really didn't think you were that stupid, Shiori, the good thing is that we managed to rescue you."

"Stupid? I only did it because I wanted to save you!" she shouted annoyed because she was even being offended. "On my cell phone I looked for your location and you were right in front of the family restaurant, do you know how worried I was?! And what you're causing me?!"

"Yes, I can clearly see that being in your day makes you even more clumsy and desperate." Shiori blushed with shame. "This is only because I'm here on the Fraxinus and we happen to be flying right over Dennys."

Shiori clenched her fists, she found it hard to believe she was standing in front of her little brother, clearly his clothes belonged to someone important, even if he was so small, even more so than her second in command, which is that he was wearing those black cloth bracelets on his wrists, different from the usual white ones.

"Iori, is this all for real?" she asked a bit overwhelmed, really not feeling good about screaming so much while having her period, plus so much stress in just a few hours.

"Yes, I've kept it from you for a long time, but now that you've seen everything, even though you don't understand anything, I don't see the need for it, plus your participation has been approved by Ratatoskr and of course I'll make it work," he said firmly and stared at his sister with determination.

"Iori…"

"You know a spirit, I think you might have talked to him, don't you?"

"Yes... It was a strange thing, but he seemed so sad" she said with some nostalgia, although she didn't understand why.

"On the other hand, the AST, the anti-spirit team, is in charge of killing the spirits every time they appear." Shiori remembered Origami at that moment and her eyes opened a little more. "But that's not the only way to stop the spirits from destroying things anymore, there's been a lot of research and thanks to some tests, there's an effective method that can work, and without hurting anyone."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's why we need you, Shiori. You'll have to pass rigorous training for this."

"What?"

"Don't interrupt me," he said with a slightly scowling frown, Shiori closing his mouth bitterly. "Only you can do this, plus you know the spirit, it may want to come back to speak, but until then you need to be ready and use your charms well."

"My what?"

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Excuse me..." she replied reluctantly.

"That's right, Shiori, isn't the world better when it finds its destined person? Don't you start loving your life and your place in this world by being in love? Of course I do, we will make sure that the spirit does not destroy this world because the most special person lives here... You!" Iori pointed at her with his lollipop, Shiori opened her eyes more. "The second way to deal with spirits and stop the chaos they cause, without anyone getting hurt, is to make them fall in love with you, Shiori!"

"Well... This is too much, it's gone too far..." she replied with a mixture of negative feelings. "Is that what you're asking? My heart is not a toy, Iori, this is enough! I'm going home."

"Huh?" Iori let his surprise slip away as Shiori ran out of the command area with sadness and discomfort.

"Wait, Shiori-san!" shouted Mei without even being able to stop her.

"What do we do?" Rinne asked in a tired voice, he had paid attention, though his face showed otherwise.

"Nothing". The boy sat back in his chair and stared at the image of the spirit, he had to admit that he was quite handsome for his big sister, but that even so, this meant nothing to a girl like her, although he thought for a moment that it would be a good excuse. "She'll be back, she doesn't even know how to get out of here, they have nothing to worry about."

Perhaps once upon a time, under different circumstances, Shiori might have fallen in love with that boy just by seeing him, what girl would not if he was so good-looking and strong?

"How do you know that?" Rinne asked a bit curiously.

"My sister is adopted, I can't imagine because of all the pain and loneliness she has had to go through, it's also obvious that she wasn't the girl they met today, she was very different... A grey person, with no motivation, no desire to live" he explained with a certain nostalgia and bitterness that he excellently disguised. "One would think that such a person has many resentments against anyone who is not the same as her, but Shiori was never like that. Even with such a past, she is sensitive, very kind and it is true, her heart is not something to be toyed with, but that is only because she is so noble and humble."

He leaned back in his chair as the blonde woman lowered her head slightly, whispered: poor little Shiori-san.

"No, Kannazuki. Underestimating Shiori and seeing her with pity is something I can never do, and neither should you, it does not seem so, but the more you get to know her the more you will realize... She is strong, very strong. " He smiled proudly and a certain flush appeared on his face. "Between the AST and the spirit, I know she will choose him. I know she'll do the right thing, because she's my sister."

As Rinne and Mei listened to their commander's speech, Shiori found herself in an empty room, where she had locked herself in and was hugging her legs tightly in the fetal position, holding back the urge to scream in pain as the moisture rose in her crotch.

She wasn't going to scream so that her idiot and insensitive little brother would discover her location, she didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't care if the spirit needed to fall in love to love this world, he looked really strong, he didn't need help from a weak girl like her.

All this had just been an accident and he didn't want it to last any longer, what he wanted most was for this pain to end!

Nothing really mattered, she had to keep thinking like that, until it was all over and she could go home. However, if she was trapped here, it did not matter, did not have to carry this, her life simply went out of hand and now someone else decided that it was suitable to fall in love with these beings who do not know or care.

By what right? She was not a tool or a slave. She wanted to fall in love, of course she did, but by free choice, not like this, this was not love.

"I can't believe you decided this, Iori." Shiori began to shed tears and threw herself on the ground, grabbing her belly, burying her nails in part, because the pain was unbearable, in addition to her sadness and anger.

She held back the pain and wiped away her tears, after all, this pain was really nothing compared to being alone all the time, and no one cared. Even though her little brother was supposed to care, she was needed and loved, but today she had treated him with the toe.

"All this time you hid it... I guess nobody cares."

She lay on the cold floor, her hands on her belly, her clothes were still wrinkled and stained, her panties were sure to be full of blood, she doubted that the wipes had absorbed all that, but she had no idea where the toilets were in this stupid ship.

"It's okay... You can't understand, you're not a girl... No matter how angry I am with you, I always look for a way to understand you and free you from all this."

Looking at the metal ceiling for hours and blinking every few moments, his pain ceased completely and she dedicated herself to think about everything that had happened, she remembered her encounter with the spirit, but this time she left behind his strength, his appearance, the misunderstandings, she left everything behind to focus only on his possible feelings, but when she tried, she realized that she had no idea.

There was something in common, however.

_"Who are you?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"You're lonely too, aren't you?"_ She thought with a bitter feeling in her throat and her heart ached, closed her eyes and moved her hands away from her belly to touch the cold floor.

An image formed in her mind, she imagined herself wrapped in that purple armor, holding that sword, surrounded by darkness, destruction and a city she did not understand, without a soul.

Then, suddenly, people of the opposite sex who she had never seen before, but who looked like herself in certain respects, would appear to attack her, throwing explosive projectiles at her, perhaps without saying anything or making any threat.

Disrupting her loneliness, planting a seed within her, something known as resentment that can only be fuelled by hate.

She hated this feeling.

Shiori opened her eyes then and without any expression on her face, she stood up and ran to the command area, remembering where it was because she could not really go far with the colics piercing her belly.

When the door was opened again, the commander smiled with some arrogance and turned his chair toward her.

"I thought it would take longer, Shiori, but I think you've already realized that we're 15,000 meters above the city and you can't get out of the Fraxinus." But when he saw her look full of determination, he opened his eyes wider and was a bit frightened, as she also seemed upset. "Shiori?"

The girl grabbed the lollipop from his mouth and after hitting him in the chest, he let go of the lollipop to scream in pain.

"What's wrong with you?!"

The candy was smashed because his sister stepped on the lollipop with her foot and looked at him with a scowl.

"Apologize to me, Itsuka."

"Ah... Well, yes, I guess I went too far... Sorry..." whispered the last one, but that was enough for the girl, who relaxed and hugged her brother again, he left, but looked away with a little blush of shame.

"So? Don't you have something else to say to your big sister?" she asked in his ear as she continued to hug him. "Hmm?"

"Gee... You're ruining my vest... Well... Will you help me with the spirits, sister?" he asked with some difficulty.

"Aren't you missing something in that sentence?"

"Please..." he whispered the quietest thing so that only she could hear him, Shiori smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I will, Iori, I will not leave you alone in this."

_"The commander was right, Shiori-san is amazing!"_ Mei thought impressed, but pleased with the situation, Rinne also smiled slightly.

"Thank you, it's about time you cooperated!" he said fully recovered and once she released him. "And now it's time to eat, Shiori. So I hope you haven't forgotten our promise, however, this time I want a home-cooked meal, Dennys was destroyed after all. Tomorrow your training will begin, I have hope for you, so I hope you'll make an effort!"

"I will try, and I speak for both."

"What?"

"Hahaha. Just kidding, I'm hungry too, so I'll make something delicious."

"By the way, here." He threw a box of pills at her that she recognized right away. "For your hormonal problems..."

"This will kill the pain!" He hugged his little brother again, making him blush. "I love you!"

"You're ruining my vest!"


End file.
